And The Day After
by Dee Kyou
Summary: SEQUEL MAMORI'S HEART! males nulis summary, liat langsung ja yah... review please...


Hai, hai, minna-san….. Dee kembali lagi….

Kali ini Dee tulis sequel dari Mamori's Heart *promosi*, karena banyak request n jg krn dah jnji kmrn.

Gomen kalau agak sedikt lama…. Habisnya Dee liburan kemarin tu, mendaki gunung lewati lembah…. *kok jd kyk theme song suatu anime ya*

Thx bgt bwt smw yg review Mamori's Heart….

Roronoa-san, Veno-san, Shirawashi-san, Sasoyouichi-san, Aika-san, dll (gomen, gk bs sbutin smw reviewer) n silent reader arigatou nee….

Baiklah, silakan menikmati fic ini…. :)

**And The Day After….. © Dee Kyou**

Mamori's Heart's Sequel

Eyeshield21 Fanfiction

Desclaimer : ES21 Murata sensei dan Inagaki sensei (mereka paman Dee)

Rating : K+…., atau T?

Genre : Family, Humor

Pair : Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

Warning : sedikit OOC, kemungkinan ada typo, dan banyak OC

**Mamori's Side**

Mamori akui, menjadi tunangan seorang Hiruma Youichi cukup merepotkan. Dan sekarang dia telah menjadi istri dari sang setan itu. Menjadi tunangan saja sudah cukup repot, apalagi menjadi istrinya. Mamori berulang kali harus mengurut dada melihat kelakuan Hiruma. Contohnya, ketika akan menikah, Hiruma memohon (baca : mengancam) para Wedding Organizer sehingga pernikahan mereka free! Lalu setelah menikah, Hiruma jarang memberitahu Mamori apakah ia akan pulang terlambat ataupun tidak pulang sama sekali. Ternyata Hiruma masih membawa kebiasaan hidupnya ketika ia tinggal sendirian. Dan hal itu membuat Mamori sering bertengkar dengan Hiruma.

Namun, kadang kala Hiruma bisa berlaku sangat diluar karakternya. Misalnya, tiba-tiba saja ada buket bunga mewah yang dikirim untuk Mamori yang disertai dengan kartu yang bertuliskan **"Fucking Wife"**. Atau juga tiba-tiba saja ketika Mamori pulang belanja bahan makan malam, di atas meja makan sudah tertata makan malam dan Hiruma yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan. Atau yang sangat mengagetkan, di hari ulang tahun Mamori, Hiruma mem-booking sebuah resort dan membopong Mamori ke resort itu. Lalu Hiruma mengatur orchestra dan mengajak Mamori berdansa bersama sembari berkata **"Happy birthday. I love you forever, fucking silly wife. Khe…khe…khe…"** dan ditanggapi Mamori dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Sekarang mereka sudah 6 bulan menikah. Namun, Mamori masih belum hamil. Hal itu membuat Mamori sedikit kecewa, biarpun Hiruma cuek dan tidak peduli. Mamori pernah mengeluhkan hal ini pada Hiruma, namun Hiruma hanya berkata **"Kalau begitu, kita coba saja terus!"** dan langsung menarik Mamori ke atas tempat tidur. Dan Mamori mencatat dalam hati bahwa dia tidak akan mengeluh lagi masalah anak!

Memasuki bulan ke-11 pernikahan mereka, Mamori mendapat berita yang sangat membahagiakan dirinya. Akhirnya, setelah menunggu cukup lama, Mamori berhasil hamil. Mamori langsung pergi mengecek dirinya, dan ternyata dia memang tengah hamil 3 minggu. Ketika itu, Hiruma sedang pergi keluar kota dan baru 2 hari lagi kembali. Sebagai pelatih amefuto dan pemimpin sebuah perusahaan software terkenal, Hiruma memang sangat sibuk.

Mamori sangat bahagia akan kehamilannya. Dia tidak sabar menunggu Hiruma pulang dan memberitahunya tentang kehamilan ini. Mamori sengaja tidak memberitahu Hiruma melalui telepon karena Mamori ingin melihat reaksi Hiruma langsung. Akhirnya 2 hari pun berlalu dan tiba saatnya memberitahu Hiruma perihal kehamilan Mamori. Dan sekarang sudah sore dan Hiruma pun akhirnya pulang.

"Oi, kau di rumah, Istri Sialan!?" ujar Hiruma memberi salam ketika masuk rumah. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa.

"Selamat datang, Youichi..." sambut Mamori sambil menerjang memeluk Hiruma. Hiruma reflek menangkap Mamori.

"Kau, bodoh! Kenapa tiba-tiba menerjang begitu, hah!"

"Ehehehehe…" Mamori melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Hiruma masuk dan duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Nee Youichi, ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"Apa? Berat badanmu naik karena kue sus sialan itu?"

"Mou…. Bukan itu! Dan jangan menghina kue sus! Kue sus itu sangat enak dan…"

"Aaarrggghhh! Sudahlah! Apa yang mau kau katakan!?" ucap Hiruma memotong perkataan Mamori sebelum Mamori mencerocos tentang kue sus kesukaannya.

"Ah! Itu, sebenarnya aku…. Aku hamil, Youichi! Sudah 3 minggu!" cerocos Mamori antusias.

"Oooohhh….. Lalu?"

Mamori tidak menyangka akan mendapat reaksi dingin dari Hiruma. Mood Mamori langsung buruk dan dia pergi sambil marah-marah.

"Oi, bagaimana dengan makan malamnya?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak ada makan malam buat setan jahat!" teriak Mamori sambil membanting pintu kamar. Lalu Mamori mengunci pintu itu.

"Oi, jangan seenaknya mengunci pintu kamar! Itu kamarku juga, Istri sialan!"

"Masa bodoh! Tidur saja di luar!"

Dan malam itu, Hiruma harus bersabar tidur di sofa. Keesokan paginya, mood Mamori masih belum membaik. Dan sebagai imbalannya, Hiruma harus rela sarapan di cafeteria. Karena Mamori tidak keluar-keluar dari dalam kamar bahkan ketika Hiruma hendak berangkat kerja. Mamori baru keluar dari kamar ketika pintu bel rumah berbunyi dan begitu membuka pintu itu, orang-orang dari berbagai toko langsung masuk dan meletakkan barang-barang di dalam rumah mereka.

"Permisi, kami datang mengantar barang pesanan Hiruma-sama." Ujar semua pegawai itu serempak.

Mamori sangat terkejut melihat barang-barang yang dipesan Hiruma. Ternyata Hiruma memesan box bayi, pernak-pernik bayi, pakaian bayi, bahkan ternyata Hiruma juga menyewa beberapa orang untuk mengatur salah satu kamar di condominium mereka menjadi kamar bayi.

"Mou, Youichi…. Kalau kamu senang dengan berita kehamilanku, tunjukan secara langsung apa salahnya sih…. Dasar orang yang tidak bisa jujur, Youichi itu…." Gumam Mamori tersenyum sembari mengelus perutnya.

**Hiruma's Side**

Sekarang kehamilan Mamori sudah memasuki minggu ke-7. Dan jujur saja, Hiruma lumayan kewalahan menghadapi Mamori yang sedang hamil ini. Karena Mamori mulai mengidam yang aneh-aneh, seperti dia pernah minta permen karet rasa kue sus. Mana ada permen karet seperti itu kan?!

Terkadang di tengah malam, Mamori tega membangunkan Hiruma untuk menyuruh Hiruma membeli ramen. What the hell!? Ramen!? Tengah malam!? Mana ada!? Kalau oden sih banyak yang jualan di tengah malam.

Dan yang paling membuat Hiruma jungkir balik, Mamori pernah memintanya untuk memakan masakannya. Kalau masakan biasa sih, Hiruma mau memakannya. Tapi yang diminta Mamori adalah agar Hiruma mau memakan kue blackforest super manis buatannya. Terang saja Hiruma menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi hal itu membuat Mamori ngambek dan uring-uringan selama 5 hari.

Belum lagi karena sedang hamil muda, emosi Mamori sering naik turun. Hal itu membuat Hiruma stress berat, dan berhati-hati dengan segala tindakan dan ucapannya. Salah bicara sedikit, bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada makanan tersedia di atas meja dan dilarangnya Hiruma masuk ke dalam kamar. Childish memang.

Hiruma sering membatin, bahwa dia 1000 kali lebih memilih mengatur tim amefuto yang terdiri dari orang-orang dari America, Shinryuji, Ojo, Poseidon, Devil Bats, dan Bando daripada harus menghadapi Mamori yang sedang hamil.

Memang terkadang, Hiruma khawatir dengan keadaan Mamori yang tengah hamil muda. Hiruma sering kesal dengan dirinya sendiri tatkala menghadapi Mamori yang sedang muntah-muntah karena morning sickness. Dan Mamori tidak akan mau makan sampai malam tiba, karena perutnya mual. Hiruma menjadi bingung, ingin membantu Mamori tapi ia tak berdaya menghadapi siklus alami wanita hamil.

Tapi, bulan demi bulan berlalu. Hingga kehamilan Mamori pun sudah hampir tiba pada waktunya melahirkan. Sampai saat ini Hiruma dan Mamori tidak mengetahui jenis kelamin anak mereka. Mereka sengaja membiarkan hal itu menjadi sebuah kejutan. Yang Hiruma dan Mamori ketahui hanyalah, ternyata janin yang dikandung Mamori adalah kembar.

"Ukh…. Youichi…." Panggil Mamori suatu malam ketika ia dan Hiruma tengah duduk di sofa ruang TV.

"Hn." Hanya itu jawab Hiruma.

"Perutku… sakit sekali….."

"Toilet ada disana, kau bisa menggunakannya."

'Bukan itu!" kesal Mamori. "Sepertinya, aku akan melahirkan–ukh– Youichi…." Lanjutnya.

Hiruma yang kala itu sedang membaca laporan kerja, tanpa sadar langsung menjatuhkan kertas-kertas itu dengan mulut ternganga lebar.

"Hah!?" Hiruma cengo.

"Ukh…! Aku! Akan! Melahirkan! Youichi!" teriak Mamori putus asa sambil menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Melahirkan!? Kau kira dalam keadaaan cuaca seperti ini kau bisa melahirkan!?" balas Hiruma yang langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Memang keadaan cuaca malam itu sangat buruk. Hujan badai dengan angin kencang dan disertai petir menyambar tiada henti.

"Tentu saja bisa! Harus bisa! Hiks…. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…. Perutku sakit sekali….. Lakukan sesuatu, Youichi…." Rengek Mamori yang mulai berkeringat dingin dan menangis. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seorang Hiruma Youichi panik. Ralat, sangat panik! Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya! Hiruma hanya berjalan mondar-mandir, sedangkan Mamori mati-matian menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. Mamori merasa perutnya akan meledak sebentar lagi. Ketika Hiruma sedang sibuk berpikir, tba-tiba dia melihat dari kaki Mamori mengalir air bening.

"Kau, istri sialan! Umurmu sudah berapa, masih saja ngompol di celana!" maki Hiruma sambil menunjuk ke arah kaki Mamori yang basah. Otomatis, Mamori segera melihat kakinya. Matanya terbelalak melihat cairan yang keluar tersebut.

"Bukan, Youichi! Aku tidak ngompol! Itu air ketuban!"

"Hm? Itu hal yang bagus kan?"

"Itu artinya, aku akan melahirkan! Sebentar lagi!" jerit Mamori panik dan kesal. Mamori bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja Hiruma menjadi super duper lemot seperti ini. Kelakuan Hiruma sekarang lebih pantas dilakukan oleh Sena.

Hiruma yang mendengar jeritan Mamori, bahwa ia akan segera melahirkan, langsung mengangkat Mamori dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Dan dengan secepat kilat Hiruma membopong Mamori masuk ke dalam mobil lalu tancap gas menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Setibanya di rumah sakit, Mamori langsung dibawa ke ruang bersalin. Sedangkan Hiruma menungguinya di luar ruangan itu.

"SAAAKKKIIIITTT!" teriakan Mamori bergema. Hiruma terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Mamori.

_'Sial! Sial! Sial! Sialan! Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dari awal sampai akhir! Sialan!'_ batin Hiruma merutuki dirinya sendiri. Hiruma mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Lalu dia memukul dinding rumah sakit keras-keras. Hiruma kesal, sangat kesal. Mamori di dalam ruangan sedang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, sedangkan dia sendiri hanya bisa berdiri di luar tanpa dapat berbuat apapun.

Hiruma merasa saat ini waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Satu menit rasanya seperti satu jam. Akhirnya, setelah penantian panjang selama tiga jam, dokter yang menangani Mamori keluar dari ruang bersalin. Dan ketika dokter itu keluar, dia melihat Hiruma yang terduduk di lantai rumah sakit dan bersandar di dinding belakangnya. Wajah Hiruma menunduk, tersembunyi di antara kedua lututnya. Rambut Hiruma sedikit acak-acakan. Lalu dokter itu menepuk pundak Hiruma, membuat Hiruma mengadah ke atas.

"Tuan Hiruma. Selamat, anda sudah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang." Ujar Dokter itu sambil tersenyum. Hiruma hanya terpana mendengarnya, lalu dia menjawab,

"Mamori…. Bagaimana keadaan istriku, Dokter sialan!"

"Sebaiknya anda segera masuk ke dalam ruangan, Tuan Hiruma." Saran Dokter itu. Hiruma langsung berdiri dan berlari ke dalam ruang bersalin. Setibanya di dalam, Hiruma melihat Mamori yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Di samping tempat tidur Mamori, terdapat tiga box bayi.

"Youichi….." panggil Mamori. Hiruma tidak bergeming dan tetap berdiri tegak di tempatnya.

"Youichi…." Panggil Mamori sekali lagi.

"….Apa?" jawab Hiruma lirih. Mamori cukup terkejut mendengar nada suara Hiruma yang sedikit gemetar.

"Kamu…. Kelihatan berantakan, Youichi."

"Dan siapa penyebabnya, Istri sialan!?"

"Fu..fu..fu…. Maaf ya, aku sudah membuatmu khawatir. Kamu sudah lihat anak kita, Youichi?"

"…"

"Lihatlah! Mengejutkan sekali ya. Kita langsung memiliki tiga anak sekaligus, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan."

Mendengar ucapan Mamori, Hiruma langsung menuju box bayi dan melihat ketiga bayi di dalamnya yang sedang tidur. Tanpa sadar Hiruma mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan jari telunjuknya, Hiruma mengelus lembut pipi salah satu bayinya. Bayi tersebut sedikit menggeliat menerima perlakuan Hiruma.

Mamori tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Sangat jarang melihat wajah Hiruma yang begitu tenang dan lembut seperti yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Hiruma melihat satu per satu anak-anaknya. Dan sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Youichi? Apa kamu sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak-anak kita?" Tanya Mamori.

"Hn. Tentu saja aku sudah punya nama sialan untuk anak-anak sialan ini!" jawab Hiruma menyeringai.

"Aku tidak mau kamu menamai mereka dengan yang aneh-aneh, Youichi!"

"Huh! Tenang sajalah, Istri Sialan! Aku akan menamai mereka, Yoru, Sora dan Arashi!"

**OMAKE**

Sepuluh tahun kemudian

"Yoru, bisa tolong bangunkan adik-adikmu?" pinta Mamori.

"Baik, Kaa-san." jawab seorang anak laki-laki bermata hijau emerald dan berambut auburn. Wajahnya sangat mirip sekali dengan wajah sang leader dari neraka. Dan dengan segera anak itu membawa atau lebih tepatnya menggeret seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan lainnya. Ketiganya berwajah sama, hanya saja yang perempuan lebih terlihat seperti Mamori kecil, dengan rambut auburn dan mata sapphire.

"Aniki sialan! Jangan menggeretku seperti itu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Aniki sialan!" maki anak laki-laki yang berambut hitam dan bermata emerald.

"Tidak baik memaki onii-san mu dengan kata 'sialan', Sora…." Balas Yoru tenang.

"Hmmpphh….. Yoru-nii dan Sora-nii selalu saja bertengkar…. Kekanakan!" ujar satu-satunya anak perempuan dengan malas.

"Diam kau, adik sialan!" jawab Sora.

"Aku bukan 'adik sialan', Sora-nii…. Aku punya nama, A-ra-shi!" balas anak perempuan yang bernama Arashi itu.

"Hhhh…. Sudahlah! Jangan bertengkar pagi-pagi begini! Nanti kaa-san bisa marah kalau kita sampai membangunkan Kai dan Rai yang sedang tidur." Ujar Yoru menengahi.

"Tapi dia duluan yang mulai!" teriak Sora dan Arashii bareng sambil saling menunjuk.

"Huuweeee!" terdengar suara anak kecil menangis kencang.

"Gawat….." desis Arashi.

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi…." Tambah Yoru sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Saatnya kabur, Aniki, Arapi!" saran Sora.

"Namaku Arashi!"

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan bertengkar lagi! Dan Sora, kita tidak bisa kabur."

"Hah, memangnya kenapa, Aniki sialan!?" ujar Sora.

"Benar, Yoru-nii. Kita kabur saja sebelum kaa-san memarahi kita." Tambah Arashi.

"Kita tidak bisa kabur, karena kaa-san sudah dibelakang kita." Jawab Yoru tersenyum. Sora dan Arashi melihat ke arah belakang dengan takut-takut. Benar saja, di belakang mereka bertiga, Mamori terlihat tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya.

"Sora, Arashi, apa yang kalian ributkan pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Mamori sambil tersenyum manis, tapi tubuhnya tetap mengeluarkan aura hitam. Sora dan Arashi tidak berkutik dihadapan Mamori dan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya sambil saling lirik sembari saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Lalu, Yoru. Kaa-san menyuruhmu untuk membangunkan adik-adikmu, bukan membuat keributan seperti ini." Tambah Mamori menghadap ke arah Yoru. Yoru langsung menundukkan wajahnya, dan terlihat ketakutan.

"Yoru, Sora, Arashi. Ikut Kaa-san ke ruang makan."

Dan Mamori mulai menceramahi ketiga anaknya di ruang makan. Mereka bertiga disuruh duduk seiza(1) di atas kursi. Selagi Mamori memarahi ketiga anaknya, Hiruma masuk ke ruang makan sambil menggendong dua anak yang berusia sekitar tiga tahun, masing-masing di lengan kanan dan kirinya. Wajah kedua balita itu mirip dengan Mamori. Lalu Hiruma meletakkan kedua anak di gendongannya tadi ke atas kursi khusus anak balita mereka.

"Ayo sarapan." ajak Hirum sambil menarik kursi untuknya dan duduk.

"Mou, Youichi. Cobalah sesekali nasehati mereka bertiga agar tidak terus bertengkar setiap hari, terutama Sora dan Arashi." Pinta Mamori.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau diamkan mereka berdua." Tunjuk Hiruma pada dua anak kecil yang masih terisak pelan.

"Aduh…. Kai, Rai…. Jangan menangis ya…. Sudah, sudah….." dengan segera Mamori membujuk kedua anak kembarnya yang lain.

"Okaa, Oto-cha…" jawab salah satu anak terisak.

"Syelam…." Tambah anak yang satunya sambil terisak juga.

"Hm?" Mamori sedikit bingung dengan ucapan cadel kedua anaknya yang paling kecil itu.

"Okaa, Kai dan Rai bilang 'Otou-san seram.'" Ujar Arashi menerjemahkan perkataan kedua adik kecilnya.

"Heh?" Mamori terperangah.

"Kenapa kamu bisa mengerti apa yang Kai dan Rai bilang?" Tanya Yoru.

"Itu karena dia masih bayi! Sesame bayi kan bisa saling mengerti. Benar kan, Arapi?!" ejek Sora.

"Aku bukan bayi dan namaku ARASHIIII!" teriak Arashi marah. Lalu Sora dan Arashi mulai bertengkar lagi dan Yoru sibuk menengahi mereka. Sedangkan Kai dan Rai yang melihat kakak-kakak mereka bersuara keras, kembali menangis.

"Youichi, bantu aku menenangkan mereka!" ujar Mamori meminta pertolongan karena kewalahan.

"Khe…..khe….khe….." bukannya menolong, Hiruma malah terkekeh sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Jangan ketawa saja! Bantu aku!"

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga diam sendiri."

"Karena kamu selalu begini, makanya mereka jadi manja! Kamu memang begini dari dulu! Cuek, tidak peduli, kejam, benar-benar setan jahat!"

"Haaaahh… Oi, anak-anak sialan! Cepat siap-siap! Kalian mau terlambat!? Sebelum ibu sialan kalian lebih panjang berceramah, ayo kita segera berangkat, anak-anak sialan!" perintah Hiruma.

"Baik, Otou-san…" jawab ketiga anak Hiruma kompak. Lalu mereka berempat berjalan menuju genkan(2) diikuti oleh Mamori yang menggendong Kai dan Rai.

"Mou, Youichi! Jangan berkata kasar lagi! Lihat, Sora mengikuti kelakuanmu!" hardik Mamori.

"Iya-iya, Fucking Wife! Khe…khe…khe….." jawab Hiruma sembari menyeringai.

"Youichi!" hardik Mamori.

"Okaa-san, ittekimasu(3)…" pamit Yoru.

"Okaa, ittekimashu(4)~~" kali ini Arashi yang berpamitan.

"Kaa-san, itte kuru yo!(5)" Sora terakhir yang berpamitan.

"Ayo, Kai, Rai. Bilang apa pada Otou-san, Onii-san dan Onee-san?" ajak Mamori pada dua bungsu keluarga Hiruma. Kai dan Rai terlihat saling berpandangan.

"Iterachaaa…" ucap Kai dan Rai kompak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Itterashai, minna… Ki o tsukete nee…(6)" kali ini Mamori yang berujar sambil tersenyum mengantar empat orang Hiruma.

Dan sebelum pergi dari rumah, Hiruma menyempatkan diri mendekati Mamori lalu mengecup singkat dahi Mamori. Mamori meninkmati kecupan itu dengan menutup matanya. Lalu Hiruma menjauh dan tersenyum.

"Jaga rumah dan anak-anak sialan kita baik-baik, Ma-mo-ri." Ucap Hiruma dengan menekankan di bagian nama Mamori. Wajah Mamori sedikit bersemu karenanya.

"Baiklah. Dan jangan ngebut mengendarai mobil, a-na-ta(7)…." Balas Mamori.

"Oi, dasar orangtua bodoh! Jangan mesra-mesraan di depan kami dong!" semprot Sora jengah. Hiruma dan Mamori tersadar dan langsung melihat tiga anaknya.

Reaksi ketiga anak mereka sangat manis. Yoru bersemu merah dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sora, dengan wajah setengah kesal dan setengah malu melotot ke arah Hiruma dan Mamori. Sedangkan Arashi menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Hiruma dan Mamori tidak tahan melihat raut muka ketiga anaknya dan tertawa lepas. Dan hal itu membuat Sora semakin marah-marah, sedangkan Yoru dan Arashi semakin salah tingkah. Dan seperti itulah keluarga kecil Hiruma menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari mereka.

OWARI

Kamus

(1)seiza : duduk formal orang Jepang/bersimpuh

(2)genkan : bagian depan dekat pintu masuk rumah (kalau gak salah ya)

(3) ittekimasu : aku pergi dulu

(4) ittekimashu: sama dengan arti (3), hanya saja sengaja dicadelkan

(5) itte kuru yo: sama dengan arti (3), tapi lebih kasar maknanya

(6) Itterashai, minna. Ki o tsukete nee: Selamat jalan, semua. Hati-hati di jalan

(7) anata : darling; merupakan panggilan mesra seorang istri pada suaminya.

Wai….. selesai… gimana? Gimana?

Apakah kalian puas? Dee harap puas…. Harus puas! *maksa* *dilempar all reader*

Yg pny komen, pujian ato pun kritikan bisa disampein di kotak kecil di bawah ini….

Dee sih ngarep pujian… *puppy eyes*

O iy, Dee juga buat biography para OC anak dari HiruMamo. Kalau bersedia, silakan dibaca…

Data #1

Nama : Hiruma Yoru (oldest son)

TTL : 11 Oct

Umur : 9 tahun

Warna mata : hijau emerald (turunan dari ayah)

Warna rambut : auburn (turunan dari ibu)

Saudara : 3 adik laki-laki, 1 adik perempuan

Orangtua : Hiruma Youichi (ayah) ; Mamori (ibu)

Sifat : tenang, sabar, baik (bisa dibilang dengan wajah Hiruma tapi sifat Mamori. Biarpun masih tersisa juga sedikit sifat Hiruma dalam dirinya)

Data #2

Nama : Hiruma Sora (second son)

TTL : 11 Oct

Umur : 9 tahun

Warna mata : hijau emerald (turunan dari ayah)

Warna rambut : hitam (turunan dari ayah)

Saudara : 1 kakak laki-laki, 2 adik laki-laki, 1 adik perempuan

Orangtua : Hiruma Youichi (ayah) ; Mamori (ibu)

Sifat : tsundere, jahil, sadist (benar-benar 'Hiruma' cilik)

Data #3

Nama : Hiruma Arashi (oldest daughter)

TTL : 11 Oct

Umur : 9 tahun

Warna mata : biru sapphire (turunan dari ibu)

Warna rambut : auburn (turunan dari ibu)

Saudara : 2 kakak laki-laki, 2 adik laki-laki

Orangtua : Hiruma Youichi (ayah) ; Mamori (ibu)

Sifat : centil, pemarah, manja

Data #4

Nama : Hiruma Kai (third son)

TTL : 5 May

Umur : 2.5 tahun

Warna mata : biru sapphire (turunan dari ibu)

Warna rambut : hitam (turunan dari ayah)

Saudara : 2 kakak laki-laki, 1 kakak perempuan, 1 adik laki-laki

Orangtua : Hiruma Youichi (ayah) ; Mamori (ibu)

Sifat : cuek, dingin, tegar

Data #5

Nama : Hiruma Rai (youngest son)

TTL : 5 May

Umur : 2.5 tahun

Warna mata : hijau emerald (turunan dari ayah)

Warna rambut : hitam (turunan dari ayah)

Saudara : 3 kakak laki-laki, 1 kakak perempuan

Orangtua : Hiruma Youichi (ayah) ; Mamori (ibu)

Sifat : mudah tersentuh, cengeng, polos

_Catt : Anak no 1 s.d 3 berwajah mirip Hiruma. Sedangkan no.4 & 5 seperti Mamori_

Sekian…. Ciaou…. Sampai jumpa di fic Dee yang lain….. Bye-bye…


End file.
